The New GilmoreAnderson Grandbaby
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Finn come to Stars Hollow one afternoon after thier doctors appointment to tell Lorelai thier great news see what happens after Lorelai goes to work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Stars Hollow Finn and Rory pull into the driveway and get out and Rory comes around to the other side and Finn takes her hand.

''so you ready for this kitten?'' he asks her

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay lets go.'' he says

They go up the front steps and knock on the door and Lorelai answers it ''hey guys come on in.'' she says

''Hi Mom!'' Rory says

''Hey Lorelai.'' Finn says

''hey Sweetie Hey Finn!'' she says and hugs them both

''so come on in.'' she says

''thanks Lorelai.'' Finn says

Finn and Rory walk into the house.

Lorelai closes the door behind them.

''so what are you doing here? How was your doctor's appointment what did they say?'' Lorelai asks them

''well I'm Pregnant!'' Rory tells her

''Awww congradualtions guys the first Gilmore Grandbaby!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''you did good Finny!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''thanks Lorelai.'' Finn says

''Gilmore-Anderson.'' Rory says

''what?'' Lorelai questions her

''it's going to be a Gilmore-Anderson baby.'' Rory tells her mom

''so are you guys hungry or thirsty would you like anything to eat or drink?'' she asks them

''oh no thanks Lorelai we ate on the way here.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''are you going to work?'' Rory asks her

''yea I was just about to sweetie why?'' Lorelai asks her

''no no reason just wondering.'' Rory tells her

''I don't have to I could stay here and hang out with you guys?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no Mom it's fine go to work and we will hangout tonight and cook dinner before you get home.'' Rory tells her

''ok sounds good hun help yourselves to whatever you guys want

''ok we will bye mom.'' Rory says and kisses her cheek

''bye hun bye Finn have fun.'' she tells them

''thanks Lorelai we will.'' Finn tells her still holding Rorys hand

They watch Lorelai leave for work. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Hey Come here.'' Finn tells her

''What?'' Rory questions him

''Why don't you come over here and find out?'' he asks her and takes her over to the couch and sits down

''What? Here? Where the Rory Gilmore used to sleep?'' she asks him

''shhh.'' he shushes her with his finger over her lips

''Hi.'' he says sweetly

''Hi.'' she says sweetly back

[They kiss]

Finn lays down and helps her lay down infront of him and wraps his arm around her belly.

''I love you.'' he tells her

''love you too Finny.'' she says and kisses him

Finn gently rubs her tummy.

Rory closes her eyes.

after a litle while Finn slips his hand into her sweats and rubs her clit.

''uhhh Finnnyy.'' she moans

''shh relax kitten just relax and enjoy it.'' he tellsher

''mmm.'' she smiles

''you like?'' he asks her

''uh huh always.'' she says

''your so wet.'' he says

''just for you.'' she tells him

after a while of rubbing her entrance and fingering her she gets worked up more.

''getting close there kitten? you gonna cum for me kitten?'' he asks her hotly in her ear

''mmhmm.'' Rory nods and giggles

''come on don't hold back let it go.'' he says hotly into her ear

''UHHH YEAAA FINNY!!'' she screams in extacy

''yea there we go kitten just what I want to hear.'' he says intoher ear

Rory cums around his fingers.

Finn gently pulls out when she's done and lets her rest and relax for a little while and flips the tv on holding her again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a while Rory wakes up and opens her eyes.

''hey kitten.'' he says softly

''hey.'' she says sweetly

''what?'' he quetions her

''Finny I want you so bad I need you deep inside me.' she tells him

''okay well not here come on.'' he says

''why not?'' she asks him

''because Lorelai might come home and walk in.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and helps her up off the couch and takes her to her room and closes the door

They lay down on her bed and make out for a while before the clothes start coming off slow starting with Finns shirt.

Rory throws it across the room sitting on top of his hips and leans down and kisses and frenches him.

Finn reaches up and rubs and massages her breasts.

''mmmm ohhh yeaa Finny.'' she moans

''that feel good kitten?'' he asks her

''mmm soo good.'' she says with her eyes closed and rocks her hips against his

''mmm your making me so hard.'' he tells her

''mmm.'' she moans against his lips

Finn takes her shirt and bra off and throws them across the room and keeps massaging her breasts.

Rory keeps her eyes closed and relaxes and enjoys it.

Rory leans with her hands against his chest and rotates her pelvis in circles aginst his getting worked up.

''uhhh kitten I need to be soo deep inside you.'' he tells her and flips them so shes on her back on the mattress

Finn pulls her pants and panties off fast and goes down between her legs and sucks and licks her in circles gently.

Rory giggles ''ohhh finnyy.'' she moans

''like that kitten?'' he asks her

''mmm ohh yeaa love that.'' she tells him out of breath with her eyes closed tightly

Finn puts her legs over his shoulders so she's comfortble and continues what he's doing for a while before pulling off his jeans and boxers and enters her gently

''mmmmmm.'' Rory moans 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''ohhhhhhh kitten.'' he moans and ksisses her lips slowly, softly, and gently

''ohhhh Finnny ohhhh fuuuuuuu.'' she thrusts back against his pelvis

''shhh kitten just close your eyes relax and enjoy the feeling.'' he ttells her thrusting at a slow passionate pace that she likes

''mmmmmm hard deeper ohhhh finnyyyyy moooooorrrreee.'' she moans happily arching her back

finn obeys her commands and makes it really slow and super slow and passionate working her up so she's horny.

''don't be afraid of whatever you need to do just let it go kitten.'' he tells her

at the end Finn lets her come first before cuming inside her and lets them finish before he pulls out and makes sure that they are both covered all the way with her comforter and lays next to her holding her running his hand softly through her hair letting her sleep.

they fall asleep happily together and wake up a few hours later.

''hey Finny.'' she says softly

''Finn.'' she says gently shaking him awake

''mmm what kitten what's wrong?'' he asks her

''nothing hunnie it's just getting late and I want you to shower with me before Mom gets home so will you?'' she asks him

''mmm hmm anything for you kitten.'' he tells her

''okay come on let's go.'' she tells him and slowly starts to get up wrapping herself in a sheet and throws his boxers to him for when he starts to get up.

Rory and Finn go upstairs to take a shower together and get into thier sweats afterwards and come down into the kitchen and make some dinner together in thier sweats.

Lorelai get's home a little while later

''mmm I smell something cooking and it smells good1'' Lorelai says excitedly

''Finn's special homemade pizza1'' Rory tells her

''yum!'' Lorelai says

''yea I hope your hungry.'' Rory tells her

''oh I am so how was your guy's night?'' Lorelai asks them

''amazing.'' Finn tells her

''Finn!'' Rory says and turns red from embarrassment

''ahhh.'' Lorelai says looking at her daughter like she knows what they have been up to.

Rory just smiles at her mom.

Finn comes over and wraps his arms around her from behind rubbing her belly.

Rory lays her head back against his shoulder ''mmm Finny that feels nice.'' she tells him

''awww you two are soo cute together and are going to make amazing parent's to that very special little baby in there.'' Lorelai tells them

''thanks Mom.'' Lorelai says and smiles at her

''Finn you take such great care of her.'' Lorelai tells him

''thanks Lorelai I try I would do anything for her.'' Finn tells her

''I know.'' Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so Finn where'd you learn how to cook?'' Lorelai asks him

''I don't know just raw natural talent I guess.'' he says

Rory smiles hearing that.

''so are you guy's going to find out what it is?'' Lorelai asks them

''oh I don't know what do you think hunnie?'' Rory asks him

''no I think we should wait until it's born to find out what it is.'' Finn tells her

''okay that sound's like a good idea to me too.'' Rory tells him

''ahh I'm going to go crazy not knowing.'' Lorelai tells them

''well you can know if you want if you come with us when it's fully grown to know enough what it is.'' Rory tells her

''the doctor can give it to you in an envelope and then you can open it and see when you arn't around us.'' Rory tells her

''good plan.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so do you guy's have any names in mind yet?'' Lorelai asks them

''um well no not yet it's still too early to do or start planning anything.'' Rory tells her

''okay okay.'' Lorelai says

Finn checks on the pizza.

''smells delicious cheesy.'' Lorelai says

''good.'' Finn says

Rory pours herself a glass of water and sits down at the table and rubs her stomach a little.

''oh you okay hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm fine.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''kitten?'' he questions her

''I'm fine Finny.'' Rory tells him 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night after dinner after Rory and Finn do the dishes and get the kitchen all cleaned up.

''hey come here.'' he tells her

''what Finny?'' she asks and smiles devilishly at him

''why don't you come here and find out.'' he tells her smiling at her and kisses her pushing her back to her bedroom and kicks the door shut kissing and pushes her back on her bed crawling on top of her.

''mmm Finny my mom is...'' she can't finish her sentence without him cutting her off

''shh I know where your mom is relax.'' he tells her and goes to kiss her again

''finny I've never...not when she's in the house.'' she tells him

''seriously?'' he asks her

''yea.'' Rory says

''not even with Logan?'' he asks her

''no close but no.'' she tells him

''plus we are like sort of like right underneath her bedroom so she would be able to hear anything that goes on down here.'' she tells him

''I don't think she would mind she likes me.'' he tells her and shushes her smiling

Rory just rolls her eyes at him but just can't say no to him.

Finn goes back to kissing her with his hand gently on her stomach with the other on her cheek.

Rory kisses him back but then pulls away with her hand still cupping his face ''hey haven;t we already done this enough today?'' she asks him holding him back

''nooo you can never have or do too much of this.'' he tells her

Rory smiles ''okay.' she says and lets him go back to kissing her

''kitten?'' he questions her

''hmm...?'' she moans back in his mouth

''is there someplace we can go to do this?'' he asks her brushing the sides of her breasts softly

''umm...'' she says and thinks

''okay I got it come on.'' she tells him

''where we going?'' he asks her

''shh you'll see just come on and be quite.'' she tells him

'okay.'' he says and follows her out of the back of the house and they run over and to the Inn and sneak in through the backdoor.

''let me just go get the keys to the honeymoon suite.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Rory tiptoes to the front desk and carefully take the honeymoon suite's key's off the hook and run to the honeymoon suite with Finn trying to be as quite as possible. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rory and Finn get into the honeymoon suite and lock the door and close all the shades so no one can see in.

''kitten...'' he moans

''mmm yea Finny?'' she asks him

''need you.'' he tells her

''gonna make love to me now?'' she asks him

''uh huh.'' he nods

''come on shower.'' she tells him

''ooo!'' he says excited

Rory pulls him to the bathroom and turns on the hot water making the bathroom nice n warm n steamy and strips them gets into the shower with get both thier bodies nice n wet and hot.

''finny I...'' she tries to get out

Finn squeezes her breast

''mmm.'' she moans ''need you now!'' she tells him with her eyes closed

They make hot passionate love against the wall in the shower all night long and fall into bed around 2 in the morning the morning it's still pitch black in the room when Finn wakes up because the curtain is still closed and makes some coffee by the light in the bathroom that's still on and lets it make and crawls back in bed under the cover's with Rory and cuddles with her close to her face just being with her.

Rory starts to smell the coffee a little while later and opens her eyes ''hay.'' she says sweetly

''morning kitten how'd you sleep?'' he asks her

''great!'' she says

''great!'' he says

''what about you?'' she asks him

''same best sleep I've gotten in ages.'' he tells her

''yea did you make me coffee?'' she asks him

''I made you coffee.'' he tells her

''aww that's very sweet of you.'' she says

''well I try.'' he says and smiles and kisses her nose

Rory smiles and sits up with a sheet around her and gets out of bed to get herself some coffee. Finn just sits there against the headboard.

''so how are you feeling kitten?'' he asks her

''really well actucally.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''Actucally I think mymorning sickness is starting to subside.'' she tells him

''well that's good.'' he says

''yea it is good finally.'' she says

''so what are we going to do today kitten?'' he asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know but maybe go back to bed for a little while then hang out at your place?'' she asks him looking at him sexily

Finn smiles back ''sounds good.'' he says

Later that day one of the cleaning maid's finds Lorelai.

''hey Anna what's up?'' Lorelai asks her

''um did anybody stay in the honeymoon sweet last night?'' Anna asks her

''I don't know I don't think so but let me check.'' Lorelai says and goes over to the reservations desk and checks it ''um no there was nobody staying in it why?'' Lorelai asks her

''because the bed was unmade and a mess and there was half a pot of coffee in the coffee maker.'' Anna tells her

''huh that's weird.'' Lorelai says and grabs they honeymoon suite key and opens the door and gasps at the messy room and just looks around then closes the door.

''just make sure it gets fully cleaned and sanitized.'' Lorelai tells her

''you got it.'' Anna tells her

Lorelai goes back into the inn and into the kitchen.

''hey sweetie what's a matter you looked stressed?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea well I am.'' Lorelai tells her

''why?'' Sookie asks her

''because somebody stayed in the honeymoon suite last night and it was left a mess.'' Lorelai tells her

''What? But there was no one staying in the honeymoon suite last night.'' Sookie tells her

''I know which is the weird thing.'' Lorelai tells her

''where you here last night did you see anybody come in?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I wasn't I left around 10.'' Sookie tells her

''great.'' Lorelai says

Sookie gasps ''maybe our ghost is back!'' Sookie tells her

''you were our ghost!'' Lorelai tells her

''did you and Jackson stay here last night?'' Lorelai asks her

''no hunnie we didn't calm down.'' Sookie tells her

''ugh I gotta figure this out.'' Lorelai tells her 


End file.
